1). Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a die carrier of the kind used for temporarily holding a microelectronic die for purposes of burn-in and other testing of the die. The invention also relates to a microelectronic die connection assembly, including a socket which can be connected to a circuit board, and a die carrier that is designed for the socket.
2). Discussion of Related Art
Integrated circuits are usually manufactured in and on semiconductor wafers. Such a semiconductor wafer is subsequently cut into individual dice, each die carrying a respective integrated circuit. Cutting of a wafer into individual dice is commonly referred to as “dicing” or “singulation”.
Once the individual dice are cut from the wafer, it is often advantageous to test the integrated circuit in each die before the packaging of the die. The added expense of packaging of the die can be avoided by first identifying defects in the die. Identification of defects is particularly important for multiple-die assemblies, where one defective die can compromise the value of the entire assembly.
One way of testing a singulated unpackaged die is to temporarily insert the die into a retaining formation in a carrier body of a die carrier. A plurality of die contacts in the retaining formation make contact with respective ones of a plurality of terminals on the die. External carrier contacts are electrically connected to the die contacts, and provide surfaces to which electric contact can be made for purposes of providing signals between the carrier contacts and the terminals on the die.
The die carrier is then inserted into a socket. The socket has a plurality of electrically conductive pins which connects to a circuit board. The socket also has a plurality of socket contacts that are electrically connected to the pins and make contact with the carrier contacts. Electric current can thus conduct through the circuit board through the circuit board connectors and the socket contacts to the carrier contacts. An electric path is thereby established between the circuit board and the unpackaged die, and can be used for testing the integrated circuit in the die.
A few types of sockets exist that are used for testing thin small-outline package (TSOP) electronic assemblies. A TSOP is a package having a microelectronic die that is inserted within a mold and having a plurality of 145 micron thin electric leads extending from opposing sides thereof. No die carrier has been designed for use within a TSOP-type socket.